White Ghoulish Nurses/Dialogues
Evan: , why did Linda shout at Joe Lafed?! A journalist just can't do that! Evan: Wait, my phone is ringing. Hello? Mitch: WHAT HAS LINDA JUST DONE?! SHE'S THERE TO INTERVIEW LAFED, NOT TO SLANDER HIM! Evan: I don't know, Mitch. I'm shocked too. Mitch: She will be FIRED! Evan: Mitch? What? Fired?! , he hung up! Linda will be fired! Evan: , I don't understand what hap- Alan Smith: , Evan. Do you know what happened with Lafed? Evan: I'm sorry, Chief. I just don't know what- Alan Smith: I'm not here to talk about your girlfriend's scandal. Lafed is at a hospital now! Evan: What happened to him? Alan Smiht: I don't know. But I'll ask you to keep him safe. His life might be in jeopardy! Evan: This is weird. Chief Smith thinks we're bodyguards or what? Evan: Well, however. Let's see if Joe Lafed is inside. Chapter 1 Investigate Room #126 Evan: I'm so shocked. I'm afraid we couldn't arrive in time to save him. Evan: Why is this glass here? Do you think it's suspicious? Evan: And the oxygen tube is dirty. Maybe it's related to the case. Would you mind checking it? Evan: You're right. The receptionist mentioned the head nurse's name was Rita Deuce. Let's see what she knows about this patient. Autopsy the victim's body Daniel: , just let me ask you something. Was there much commotion when you found the body? Evan: Yeah, you're right, . Nobody had seen the body, I think. Otherwise, they'd have already called us. Daniel: Well, that's important. I found some saliva near Joe's mouth. And it must belong to the killer, because they're the only one who saw the dead body. Evan: So Joe kissed the killer??!! Daniel: I don't think so. It looks like the killer wiped his face with a rag. Perhaps they had used it to clean their own face before. Daniel: And thanks to the saliva sample from the killer, I can tell they're a celiac! Evan: That's really useful, Daniel. Thank you! Examine Glass Evan: What's this red liquid you found? It's not blood for sure. Evan: Let's send it to our laboratory. Analyze Red liquid Sabrina: This red liquid you found is in fact a cherry smoothie. Evan: What on earth was a cherry smoothie doing at Joe's room?! Sabrina: I don't know. I didn't find traces of it inside Joey's digestive tract. Sabrina: The nurses and doctors don't eat or drink when they work. So the glass must belong to the killer! Evan: Our killer was drinking a cherry smoothie while seeing Joe die? That's awful! Evan: Anyway, I don't think a nurse or doctor would follow the rules when they're murdering someone, right? Examine Oxygen tube Evan: You found fingerprints in Joe Lafed's oxygen tube? This could be important! Evan: Let's see if Lindsey can find them in our database. Analyze Fingerprints Lindsey: The fingerprints on that tube belong to a man called Gerard Valence. Lindsey: He's a doctor who works at Townville's Public Hospital. Right were your victim died. Evan: Maybe he was taking care of the victim. That's a good reason if your fingerprints are on that tube. Evan: But we have to interrogate him anyway. His patient died, and he could have killed him! Talk to Gerard Valence Evan: Good morning, Mr Valence. Were you taking care of Joe Lafed? Gerard: Yes, I was. But it looks like I won't have to do it anymore! Gerard: He came here because he passed out, due to his stress. It could have been caused by Linda Farren, who bravely insulted him. Evan: ... Gerard: But I don't blame her. I would do the same. Aristocrats are a bunch of mad people. They think they deserve everything because of their money! Evan: Gerard is really suspicious, . And taking into account he had access to the crime scene... Evan: , is this murder Linda's fault? Interrogate the head nurse Rita: My name is Rita Deuce. Can I help you? Evan: We want to ask you some things about Joe Lafed's murder. Rita: I understand. But I can't be helpful. I wasn't the nurse in charge of Mr Lafed. Rita: His nurse is not here now. But if I see her, I'll tell you. Evan: Where could we find her? Rita: Well, she's often at the hospital bar in the ground floor. Try and see if she's there. Investigate Bar Evan: , there's nobody here. I guess Lafed's nurse is not here. Evan: A red can? Why did you take it? Evan: Oh, you're right. Maybe that woman had a drink here. Let's take a sample from it. Examine Red can Evan: You found DNA! That's good, . Evan: Let's see who had a drink at the bar. We could be after our nurse! Examine DNA Evan: I-do-not-believe-it. , the DNA belongs to Val Zenodia, the preseller. Evan: He got involved in the case at Today's Network. And later, at that lesbian murder. Evan: Maybe he's also the preseller for the bar. He might have seen something at the hospital, so let's interrogate him! Have a chat with Val Evan: We meet one more time, Val. Val: If you're here, someone must have died. And I heard Joe Lafed died. I'm afraid I'm involved in an assassination. Evan: Exactly. You're the bar preseller, aren't you? Val: Yes, I am. But I don't know anything about the murder. Val: This morning I went, sold the goods to the bar and had a cherry smoothie. While I was leaving, I was told Lafed died. Later, at the police station... Evan: We have a nurse, a doctor, and a preseller... again. Is the culprit among them? Evan: Should we add Linda to our suspects list? Daniel: , I was so excited about my discovery, I forgot to mention the murder weapon. Daniel: Joe Lafed was poisoned with cyanide! Chapter 2 Daniel: Joe Lafed was poisoned with cyanide! Evan: Wait, so the killer is Dr. Cyanide?! Daniel: I don't think Dr. Cyanide is the only person in Townville that could use cyanide. Daniel: Besides, we've only heard about two of their victims. A petunia and a fern. Daniel: Before killing humans, they should advance gradually. A squirrel, a guinea pig, a lizard... Evan: You're right. But... what if Linda is Dr. Cyanide?! Daniel: She's not! Lindsey: , I found very useful information. Joe Lafed's stay at the hospital was all paid by a mutual help society. I think you've heard of it. Lindsey: It's called Jade River Health. Evan: Jade River? Again?! Evan: The worst part of it is talking to Megan! I'm starting to get tired of her. Evan: So, ... We have to inform Megan about this crime. Evan: You say we also have another chat with Rita? About the bar?! Well, if you think so... Evan: Oh, you're right! Maybe Joe ate something poisoned from the bar. Evan: And the hospital kitchen? I know, but I don't think Gerard cooked a meal for him there, . Evan: Hehe, so it's not actually a kitchen like the one I imagined. I understand! Let's do that! Tell Megan Alkala about the murder Megan: Don't tell me. It's Joe Lafed. Yes, he was a member of Jade River Health. Evan: Megan, your company has been the scenario of two assassinations, a murder related to the elections and a manslaughter. We both know each other very well. Evan: Please tell us. You're causing these murders. You're Dr. Cyanide! Megan: ... WHAT?! Megan: , please, next time you come, DO-NOT-BRING-THIS-MAN!! Evan: She told us to get out of her office! I can't believe it! Ask Rita about the bar Rita: I don't think Lafed's nurse got him food from the bar. I mean, he had just come here a few minutes ago. There was no need to feed him. Rita: I'm sure because this morning I was having my breakfast for celiacs at the bar and I didn't see her there. Rita: Oh, look! There she is. Her name is Bertha Zapper. Evan: Let's interrogate her, . Talk to the nurse who was in charge of the victim Bertha: I was taking care of Joe Lafed. But I got away for a few seconds. And then you came and found him dead. Bertha: You can't go for a cherry smoothie to the bar anymore, 'cause your patients can get killed. Evan: What do you think about the Aristocrat Party? Bertha: So you think I'm the killer. Yes, I hate aristocrats. Like many other people. Evan: That woman is creepy, ! If she was in charge of Joe, she could have easily killed him. Evan: Just in case, let's take a look at his room again. Investigate Victim's gurney Evan: That serum must be the one Joe was using. Why don't we take a look at it? Examine Bag of serum Evan: I wonder what those molecules are, . Could you compare them with our database? Examine Molecules Evan: So these molecules are... KCN? Oh, yeah. Potassium cyanide. Evan: CYANIDE?! So the killer dropped cyanide on Joe's serum?! Evan: But there are guards at the hospital. If they see someone getting in Joe's room, they stop them. Evan: Well, that's true. The guards let the killer in the room and they dropped cyanide on the serum. Evan: Then if that person didn't look suspicious to the guards, it's because they know them. The killer is one of the doctors and nurses! Investigate Hospital kitchen Evan: , is that cyanide? Yes, it is! This case is really confusing. Evan: Let's send this bottle to Sabrina. Analyze Bottle of cyanide Daniel: The cyanide that killed Joe Lafed must have come from that bottle, ! Daniel: The amount of cyanide missing is nearly the same amount of the cyanide dose I found in Joe's body. Evan: Did you find anything else? Daniel: Yes, but I'm not sure it belongs to the killer. I found Gerard Valence's fingerprints here. Evan: It looks like Gerard likes to leave his prints everywhere. But this time, it's serious. We have to talk to him again. Question Gerard about the cyanide Evan: Gerard, we found your fingerprints in a bottle of cyanide. What can you say about it? Gerard: So you think I tried to commit suicide? All I've had this morning is just a cherry smoothie, and believe me, it didn't have cyanide. Gerard: See? I'm still alive! Evan: Don't be stupid! Joe Lafed was poisoned with cyanide! Gerard: Oh, I didn't know that. But I didn't kill him. That's weird. Gerard: I must have put my hands on it while looking for something else. But I don't know why there was a thing like cyanide in the hospital. Who could have brought it? Evan: Gerard is really suspicious. But if he didn't kill Joe, who brought cyanide to the hospital? Evan: What?! You think Val could have sold it? It's impossible! See if Val sold cyanide to the hospital Evan: Val, did you sell... cyanide to the hospital? Val: What? No! Hell no, I'm not a criminal! I just give food to the bar, that's it. Val: I didn't even dislike Aristocrats. I didn't hate Lafed, believe me! Evan: Ok, Val. We understand. Calm down. Some time later... Evan: , Linda's calling! Hello, babe! Linda: HONEY!!! Mitch fired me for shouting at Lafed! Linda: Now he's dead, and it's MY fault! Evan: No, darling, it's not your fault. You didn't kill him. Linda: YES, I DID! I'll go to jail, and Judge Gonzalez will sentence me to life imprisonment! Alan Smith: INSPECTOR EVAN! You're in the middle of an assassination and you just talk to your girlfriend?! Is it serious? Evan: Sorry, Chief. It won't happen again. Alan Smith: I've got bad news. Dr. Cyanide called. Chapter 3 Alan Smith: I've got bad news. Dr. Cyanide called. Evan: What did they say?! Alan Smith: They're on the line. Pick up your phone, Evan. Evan: Dr. Cyanide... did you kill Lafed?! Dr. Cyanide: Hahaha!!! No. It was not me. There will be a long time until I kill humans. Dr. Cyanide: If you're lucky, you will stop me before I can lay a finger on Linda Farren. Evfan: They hung! , Linda might be poisoned by this psychopath! Alan Smith: First of all, finish your investigation. That madman wants to scare you. Evan: Ok. Let's get back to the kitchen again, . The murder weapon was there. Evan: The bar, you say? Alright, let's investigate there too. Investigate Cupboards Evan: This drawer is full of papers. What is it doing in the kitchen, ? Evan: I don't know either. Let's see what we can find here. Examine Drawer Evan: You found a file with Lafed's name on it? Let me see... Evan: "Medical History: Joseph Abraham Lafed Saint-Genez". That's an aristocrat name for sure. Evan: Let's see... Blah, blah, blah... Jade River Health... Services... Dental care: denied, plastic surgery: denied... , almost everything is denied! Evan: But Joe was really wealthy. I don't think he didn't have enough money to pay these things. Evan: And hear. Conditions approved by Gerard Raymond Valence, surgeon and physical therapist. Evan: It's like Megan and Gerard decided not to help Joe in case he came to the hospital! We need to ask them why they did this. Evan: Well, I'd prefer not to see Gerard so far, so let's ask Megan. Talk to Megan about the Aristocrat Party Evan: Excuse us- Megan: I told you not to bring this man here again! Evan: You're not anybody that could tell the police what to do! You're a suspect in a murder investigation and you will answer our questions! Understood? Megan: Y- Yes, Inspector. Evan: Why did you not give Joe Lafed the services from Jade River Health? Megan: Because... well, we didn't have... he didn't... You, know, he just didn't... Megan: Oh, I'm so stressed. I need a cherry smoothie with ice. Evan: I'm afraid Megan is not going to answer any of our questions. But I know why Joe didn't have practically any services granted. Because of his political orientations! Evan: But I won't give up. Gerard is going to answer! Quiz Gerard about the Aristocrat Party Evan: We found Joe Lafed's medical history. Why did you approve a file when the patient didn't have practically any service granted? Gerard: I can't ask Jade River Health if they're doing things well. If it's legal, I approve it. Gerard: In fact, I only have a few services as I can't pay too much. Just enough money to pay my nutritionist, as I'm a celiac. Gerard: If you think I didn't want to treat Lafed for being an aristocrat, you're wrong. Gerard: Oh, and I saw the head nurse, Miss Deuce. She wants to talk to you. Rita wants to talk to you Rita: , I'm glad you're here! I was drinking a cherry smoothie and I decided to check Lafed's room. Rita: And I noticed there was a weird machine under the gurney! Evan: Can you show it to us? Rita: This is what I found. Evan: It looks like a BOMB!!! , let's send it to the lab, we must deactivate it! Evan: And if it was in Joe's room, we have to talk to Bertha! Ask Bertha about the bomb Bertha: I'm eating my cookies for celiacs. What do you want now? Evan: We found a bomb in Joe Lafed's room. You were supposed to take care of him! Bertha: A bomb? Are you sure? It's impossible. Bertha: I was there this morning and there was no bomb. Maybe someone left it there a few minutes ago. Analyze Unknown device Lindsey: Don't worry, boys. The bomb is deactivated now. Evan: Who could leave a bomb in a place like that? Lindsey: The killer! Evan: Wasn't poisoning him enough? Why did they need to blow the hospital up? Lindsey: To make it look like they were not targetting Lafed. Besides, I found some cyanide on the bomb. Lindsey: The amount of cyanide here, plus the one in Joe's body makes up nearly what was missing in the bottle. Lindsey: And the killer left us some DNA. Now you can be sure the assassin is a woman! Investigate Bar counter Evan: Another trash bin. Well, let's see if there's something of interest inside. Examine Trash bin Evan: What did you find, ? A cherry smoothie bottle? It must be from the killer! Evan: Let's see if they left any clues on it. Examine Cherry smoothie bottle Evan: You found hair on the bottle? That's great, ! Evan: Let's send it to the lab. Analyze Hair Sabrina: I need really more time to tell you who this hair belongs to, . However, I can provide some clues. Sabrina: The sample was badly damaged due to some substances doctors use, and also the cherry smoothie. Sabrina: But I can tell the killer has got brown hair. Evan: Wait, how can we know it belongs to the killer? Sabrina: Where else would you find cyanide and crumbs of cookies for celiacs? Evan: Write it down, . The killer has brown hair! Evan: , are you ready to arrest the assassin of aristocrats? Let's go! Arrest killer Evan: You always looked so grumpy, Bertha. You're under arrest for Joe Lafed's assassination. Evan: And also for putting a bomb in the hospital! What were you thinking about? Bertha: Making evidence disappear. But you two found the corpse two early. And then I just couldn't get into the crime scene again to make the bomb detonate. Evan: When you heard you had to take care of Lafed you were happy, right? You got the chance to kill him. Bertha: Exactly. Aristocrats can't rule over Townville. The upper-class would vote them, and they could win the elections. Bertha: But not if their two leaders are off the game. With this murder, I protected the city from the aristocrats. Bertha: I plead guilty, your Honor. Much to my lawyer's disapproval, I have to pay for my crimes. Esteban Gonzalez: So why did you try to blow the evidence up with a bomb? Why didn't you confess? Bertha: Because I didn't want to pay for it anyway. But now you caught me and I can't get away with it. Esteban Gonzalez: Bertha Zapper, the Court sentences you to life imprisonment without parole. I hope you can use the rest of your life to think about what you did. Esteban Gonzalez: Session is adjourned! Evan: This case brought me many worries. What will happen to the aristocrats? And what will happen to Linda? Evan: , I'm really nervous. The elections will take place really soon and we have to be prepaired for anything. Evan: Now let me call Linda. She has just lost her job. Additional Investigation Evan: But you can't scream at a politician like you did, honey. It's not right. Linda: But, sweetheart, he's corrupt! He even deserves more! Evan: Well, I think he has already got "more" now, don't you think? Linda: That's not what I mean. , what do you think? Alan Smith: Why are you here, Linda? I told Evan the HQ is not his living room. Linda: I'm sorry, Chief! Alan Smith: , Evan, you should thank Rita Deuce, don't you think? She avoided lots of deaths. Alan Smith: And you have to talk to Val. He reported a theft at that bar. Gino: , I heard Gerard Valence is selling drugs at the hospital! Evan: What?! Gino: Yes, I swear! We have to confirm that. Can I go with ? Evan: Ok, I don't think the Chief minds. Linda: Can I go with you to talk to that Rita Deuce? She's my friend, ! I've known her since we were teenagers. Evan: Alright, you can go, my love. But let me go with to see who that thief is. Thank Rita for informing you about the bomb Rita: Linda, you look so nice! I've seen you on TV several times, but we never caught up again. Rita: I didn't know you were 's friend. Linda: Yes, I'm currently Evan's girlfriend. Rita: Evan? Why did you sink so low? If I were you, I'd have chosen . Linda: Hmm... We came to thank you for informing us about that bomb. You saved many lives, and you even helped catch the killer of Joe Lafed! Linda: Personally, I think it's my fault. He got here because of me. And now I lost my job. Rita: I'm so sorry for you! If you want, I can see if there's a vacant in the hospital. Rita: Now you're here, , could you bring me my antibiotic? I left it in Lafed's room, but I can't go there yet. Linda: We'll look for it, don't worry! And thanks for the job offer. Investigate Room #126 Linda: Do you think Rita's medicine is inside here? Well, I trust you. Linda: Let's see if we find it. Examine Bag of medicines Linda: What's this bottle of syrup? It's the only one which doesn't say anything. I'd like to know what this syrup is. Linda: Let's send it to Sabrina. She'll tell us. Analyze Bottle of syrup Linda: Is this syrup the antibiotic Rita's been looking for? Sabrina: I don't know if it's the one she's been looking for, but it is an antibiotic for sure. Sabrina: And it's quite good! I'm glad the hospital doesn't buy cheap medicines that just make you sicker. Linda: That's great! Then let's give this thing to Rita, ! Give Rita the syrup she lost Linda: Here's your antibiotic, sweetie! Is this the one you were looking for? Rita: Yes, it is! Thank you, Linda! And thank you, . Rita: Will you work with us, then? We have a vacant post as a receptionist. And I heard you can cook too. You can work here cooking for patients. Linda: I don't know, I'm so depressed. I feel guilty for Lafed's death, and I lost my job. It couldn't be worse. Linda: I'll have to apologize to my boss also. One of his employees didn't behave and his company's name has been slandered. Rita: Don't worry, Linda. I'm sure you'll find a job. In case you decide, or you, , to get a job here, keep these clothes! Val reported a theft Evan: Val, was there really a theft at the bar? Val: Of course there was! A masked thief came here and pointed at me with a gun! I was casually here to deliver some snacks. Val: I don't know if he left anything could use to find out his identity. Val: Oh, yes! He accidentally dropped his gun and didn't pick it up! But I don't know where it is. Evan: Don't worry, we're going to find the gun. Thank you, Val. Investigate Bar Evan: The gun isn't anywhere around. The only place where we didn't search is that box of snacks. Evan: Could it be here, ? Examine Box Evan: , this is a gun! The thief's gun! Then it should have his prints. Evan: Let's try to find them. Examine Gun Evan: Those fingerprints look really clear, ! Our thief should have also worn gloves instead of that stupid mask! Evan: Let's give this prints to Lindsey and she'll find our thief within seconds. Analyze Fingerprints Lindsey: I don't think you'll like this, but... I found a match for the fingerprints, see? Lindsey: And they belong to Gary Perkins!! Evan: Gary Perkins... let me remember... Evan: Doodley! , Doodley stole Val's snacks! That mysterious thief who is part of a secret organization that forces him to be a thief. Evan: I had completely forgotten about him. What if he's forced to be Dr. Cyanide? Evan: I'm so sorry for Val, but we have to protect Perkins. I believe his story about being threatened. Inform Val about the thief Evan: Val, that thief you saw was in fact the famous Doodley. Don't be surprised if you notice any grafitti around here one of these days. Evan: We're trying to catch him. He'll fall soon, don't worry. Val: It's ok. But I will dennounce this theft anyway. Thanks for your help. Val: Please, take a burger from the bar. You must be really nervous about the elections. Evan: You're right, a burger always helps! Quiz Gerard about drug-dealing Gino: Hello, Mr Valence. We came to confirm those rumors about... drug-dealing. Gerard: Well, I can't fight against a rumor. Officers, I'm supposed to take care of people's health, and not destroy it. Gerard: I know Lafed wasn't really healthy when he came out of the hospital, but I couldn't help it. And, , if his services could have been more, it's not my business. It's Jade River Health who decides. Gerard: Now, you can look around and try to find drugs. But you won't pin anything on me. Gino: Just in case, we should take a look. The kitchen, you say? Ok, , I follow you! Investigate Hospital kitchen Gino: This tray looks kind of dirty. I wonder what it's been used for, . Gino: You're right, we should take a closer look at it. A microscopic look. Examine Tray Gino: It's some kind of powder. It could be drugs, . Don't you think? Gino: We can compare them with the phorensics drugs database. Examine Powder molecules Gino: So what were those molecules, ? LSD? Oh, and what is LSD? Gino: It's a drug??!! Then there are drugs in the hospital! I can't believe it, after Gerard's speech about a doctor's duty. Gino: Let's arrest him, . Arrest Gerard Valence Gino: Gerard Valence, you're under arrest for drug-dealing! We found your LSD. Gerard: That's not mine! Someone else is drug-dealing and it's not me! Gino: We found your fingerprints on that tray! Gerard: Oh, damn! What have I done?! I'm so sorry, ! Gino: You fool, you've just confessed! We didn't have your prints! Esteban Gonzalez: Gerard Valence, your duty is to heal our citizens. Instead, you sell drugs and make people die! Gerard: I understand, your Honor. Esteban Gonzalez: For your crimes, this Court sentences you to 5 years in jail without any chance for parole. The day of the elections Evan: Good morning, ! At last, the elections! I hope we don't have any new case today. Evan: Did you hear the news a few days ago? The Aristocrat Party won't be part of the elections, after having the head of the party in jail and the second head dead. Evan: The same happened to the Comunists. What a shame! Now we have to vote Socialists, Capitalists or the Educative Party. Evan: Let's go vote, ! Category:Dialogues